criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brandon Stiles
Brandon Stiles is a pedophile, attempted murderer, and accomplice of serial killer Shane Wyland. He appears in the Season Six episode "Into the Woods". Background A pedophile, Stiles was on parole for an unspecified crime, most likely a drug or sex offense. He lived in a rundown hotel occupied by what the owner described as "scumbags and freaks". He possessed large amounts of an unspecified painkiller, which he frequently sold to Shane Wyland. Sometime in the recent past, Shane had stolen a large amount of the drug from him and he told Shane that he never wanted to see him again. Into the Woods After escaping from his hideout with a young boy named Robert Brooks, Shane appears at Stiles' doorstep, demanding more drugs. When Stiles refuses, Shane replies that he has a gift for him: Robert. Stiles accepts the gift and lets Shane in, giving him a small supply of drugs. However, an unsatisfied Shane begins ransacking Stiles' apartment, finding a larger stash and his wallet. He takes most of the money and leaves, but not before saying that he would be back in an hour, also instructing Stiles to leave the boy in "one piece". After Shane's departure, Stiles has Robert sit down at the kitchen table, offering him a drink that is presumably laced with something. He puts his hand on Robert's knee, prompting the boy to jump from the table and fight. Stiles has a struggle with the boy, and eventually, Robert bumps his head against a radiator valve, which knocks him unconscious. Fearing that he killed the boy, and that "Shane is going to kill him", Stiles wraps the boy in a blanket and carries him down to the basement. He is preparing to put Robert in a trash compactor when the boy starts to regain consciousness. Stiles grabs a pillow and begins to smother him. However, upon hearing someone entering the area, he stops and goes to investigate. When he returns to finish Robert off, the boy is gone. Stiles then finds him behind the dumpster and taunts him, threatening to kill him. Robert then kicks Stiles in the genitals and makes a run for a nearby door. Just as Stiles is able to reach Robert at the door, Morgan and Prentiss burst inside, guns drawn, and rescue Robert. Stiles then gives up Shane and tells them that he has probably disappeared by now. He is taken away in handcuffs, and Robert is reunited with his family. Stiles is presumably incarcerated afterwards. Modus Operandi Little is revealed about Stiles' crimes. All that is known about them is that they involved molesting his victims. When he attacked Robert Brooks, Stiles smothered him to near-unconsciousness with a pillow with the intention of killing him. Profile Stiles has no profile, as the BAU was focused mostly on Shane. Known Victims *Unspecified dates: Numerous unnamed children *Unspecified date: An unspecified drug or sex offense *November 17, 2010: Robert Brooks Notes *David Trice, the actor who portrays Stiles, would later reappear as Jim in an episode of Suspect Behavior, the short-lived Criminal Minds spin-off. Appearances *Season Six **"Into the Woods"﻿ Category:Criminals Category:Pedophiles Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Season Six Criminals Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Child Molesters